Three Is Better Than Two
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Ryohei wanted them both. Hibari wanted only him. Gokudera wanted nobody. How will they cope with each other when they move in together. 3318, 3359, Eventual 331859 & very slight hinted 8059 Rating will rise


Fuck yeah, I'm back. With a new multi-chaptered story. Shit. I have finally started to write again, I mean seriously write, not few sentences/pages here and there a week. If even that. It's frustrating, trying to write when mind is absolutely empty. Or when it's full and then it's just freaking chaos. Anyway, I can't say I'm happy about this, but at least I had to publish SOMETHING. I can't even start to apologize for all the stories that are still unfinished. But I have started to write the next chapters to few. I'm taking it slowly, little at time. I don't want to rush it. Like half a year is not enough.. Ah hell, never mind.

About this story.. The idea came to me sometime last year (can't even remember when) and I have just few months back started to write this, and while the idea itself is.. well, weird and all, the implementation is even worse. Honestly, this is not my best work but I'm so tired of trying to write it again and again and again.. This will now have to do.

Pairings in this are currently pretty much 3318 and 3359, but due time there will be more.. not though about others :D Much anyway. The rating will rise later. I guess I won't start explaining here, just read the story and ask if there's any questions. Okay?

Enjoy^^

* * *

Gokudera stared at the people passing by him, carrying different sizes of boxes, some ignoring him, some glaring and some just staring. He knew he should be helping to carry the boxes, but honestly he was rather perplexed with all the things that had been happening for the last few weeks.

He wasn't sure should he cry or laugh or do something to just forget it all. Everything was confusing him and making it harder to think. Gokudera thought this was ridiculous but couldn't to a thing about it. Ryohei didn't really give him a choice.

He didn't know what the boxer was thinking when he came up with the idea of them moving on a new house together. It had come so out of the blue that he couldn't really say anything. And apparently Hibari didn't have any say in this at all. Either that or he was okay with this, something Gokudera doubted heavily.

"Hey Octopus Head!" He turned around to see Ryohei carrying a large box he recognized to be his. "You going to stare there all day?" The man grinned and Gokudera thought that yes, he probably would just stare the whole day because he didn't know what else he could do. "I'm taking this to your room, care to come help?" Ryohei asked carefully, making the Gokudera grimace and walk to the man.

"I can carry it myself. Lawn Head." He knew it probably didn't sound very convincing, and Ryohei just made it worse by smiling and heading to the stairs. He sighed and went after the boxer, all the time trying not to pay attention to the Cloud Guardian glaring at him.

He followed Ryohei upstairs and to one of the rooms, noticing his piano was already brought there. How or when, he hadn't noticed. Beside the piano, the room looked rather empty, except for the closet on one wall. Gokudera thought the room looked as lost as he was feeling.

"Gokudera." He turned from staring the room to Ryohei who had put the box down, next to the piano and was staring at him with a worried look. He didn't say anything, just waited for the other to walk to him. Gokudera stayed still when the Sun Guardian placed both his hands to the side of his face and kissed him gently, barely touching his lips. "Try to cheer up a little, we have still work to do and everyone is helping." The man ruffled his hair and exited the room.

Gokudera frowned. How he was supposed to deal with this? He didn't understand why Ryohei was acting this gently towards him. Or why he was acting like this towards him at all. He didn't even try to understand why he was here. Especially since Ryohei had Hibari. He would understand it if the boxer wanted to help him as a friend, but…

Ryohei had crossed the friend line and he had no idea how he should deal with it. He had been thinking the same things over and over in his head for three weeks and had gotten absolutely nowhere. Had Ryohei done it out of pity? Or was he trying to comfort the Storm Guardian on his own weird way? Or was it something completely else. He just didn't know and that made it hard to even try to deal with it.

So he did the only thing he could do right now. He didn't deal with it. Gokudera had decided to not do anything till he would know exactly what to do. He wasn't sure how long he would stay here, but he knew not forever. He didn't know what Ryohei thought and maybe it was better that way. At least he knew what Hibari thought about this.

Gokudera glanced at the black piano in the middle of the room, thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring it here. He hasn't even played since… that day. Quickly averting his eyes from it, Gokudera turned around to walk out of the room, only to see Hibari standing in the doorway, blocking his path. The Cloud Guardian said nothing but glared at him while Gokudera was staring blankly at the other.

He wasn't sure how he should deal with Hibari either. Should he glare back or ignore him. Gokudera knew he would never come to smile at him, but he could try to get along with him. That didn't mean Hibari would try to get along with him. And Gokudera would completely understand that, he had a reason to hate him. Other than him being a herbivore.

He waited for the Cloud Guardian to walk away before he exited the room and turned to the stairs, noticing Hibari had went the other way. Better that way. As soon as he was downstairs, Gokudera was nearly knocked over by someone. "Tsuna-san has been working hard and you're just lazing around the house!" He saw Haru glaring at him with his arm grabbed be her.

"I was coming to help-"

"Sure you were." Haru started dragging him towards the front door while Gokudera glared at her. He actually was going to help the others, but he couldn't really blame her, it had been almost an hour and he had done practically nothing but staring at the others.

She dragged him outside and Gokudera saw Tsuna giving orders beside the truck where which box and furniture was supposed to go. The man noticed them and smiled broadly. "Haru, I was just about to send someone looking for you."

She stopped few feet's before him with a surprise. "Hahi, I was only gone for few minutes." Then se turned to Gokudera with a glare. "I found him spacing around the house."

"I wasn't spacing."

"Yes you were."

"Anyhow," Tsuna interjected with a laugh, "Could you keep order for awhile here, I have to talk with Gokudera."

Haru let go of him and nearly jumped in place. "But I can't-"

"Please Haru, I have to really talk with him." He turned on the puppy look no one could resist, and for a moment made Gokudera smile. Then his smile dropped when he realized the man wanted to talk with him.

Haru blushed. "Fine, but don't you dare forget me here!"

"Yes ma'am!" Tsuna laughed and grabbed Gokudera by the arm to start leading him somewhere. Why he felt like everyone were leading him today. They walked by the house and few others before Tsuna opened his mouth. "How are you feeling?"

Gokudera thought for awhile and came to a conclusion there wasn't a single answer for that question. "I don't know. Everything is just so…"

"Numb." Tsuna ended for him with a whisper. "I know. But how you feel about this whole moving idea?"

He wished he could give the Tenth an answer but knew he couldn't. Not at least one that would satisfy him. "I'm not sure about it. I'm not sure about anything anymore. I can't say if this is the right thing to do or not. I-"

"Hayato." Tsuna stopped and slid his arm of to take both Gokudera's hand in his. "I know it's hard and-" He paused, shaking his head and searching for some other words. "I just don't want you to make any rash decisions that you might end up regretting." He spoke gently and gave a small squeeze with his hands.

Gokudera couldn't look into Tsuna's eyes. They looked so tired of worrying. Worrying for him. He felt bad that the Tenth had to worry about him so much, and he wanted to tell that there was nothing to worry about. But that would be a lie. "I…" He started but paused to lift his gaze to look into Tsuna's eyes. "I need time."

He nodded, albeit warily. "Of course." Tsuna said with a small reassuring smile. Neither said a word and Gokudera felt he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. "Shall we go before Haru gets a breakdown."

Gokudera snorted, which surprised both of them. Tsuna let go of the other hand but stubbornly kept holding the other. He couldn't really do anything about it, only hope o one who saw them thought about it the wrong way. In case someone did see them Gokudera didn't want to know, so he kept his eyes on the ground for most of the walk.

He lifted his eyes from the pavement when Tsuna let go of his hand, only to notice they were back to the house. "Oh right," Tsuna kept walking while Gokudera slowed down just slightly. "From tomorrow onwards, you're on a vacation."

Gokudera stopped cold on his tracks. "What?"

Tsuna turned around to stare into his eyes with a look that clearly said he was not to be denied. "I'm giving you a month away from work."

He couldn't believe it. He would be leaving the Tenth alone for a- a- a MONTH?! No way in hell he could do that. He was the right hand man and he has always been beside Tsuna. He couldn't just leave and let the Tenth do all the work. "But-"

"No but's." Tsuna was nearly glaring at him now, making the man gape. Then the expression on his face softened, if only a little. "You can think this as an order, not from your boss, but from your friend." And just like that he turned around and headed to where Haru was shouting orders.

It took several minutes before Gokudera moved, few more to start thinking and none to find Ryohei. The man was currently on the living room, moving boxes from the entry way. He paused in the middle of lifting a box when he saw Gokudera approaching him. "You look like your cat died."

Had he been in a more stable mind, he would have come up with something clever to say about the man's comment. "The Tenth ordered me on a vacation." Gokudera breathed out shakily, still not fully comprehending the situation.

"Oh? Isn't that great." The man commented while continuing on moving the box with a small grin. "How long did you get?"

"A month."

The box Ryohei had been holding dropped on the floor (Someone shouted something about glass) and he turned around so fast he nearly lost his balance. "What?!" The roar could no doubt be heard by the whole neighbourhood. It was completely understandable too.

The Guardians were rarely given vacations, and if they were it lasted a week at maximum. On very rare occasions maybe longer, but only if there was a reason for it. For a Guardian, and the right hand no less, to be away for a month was unheard of. Well, Hibari was an exception but that's a completely another case. And let's not even go to Mukuro.

It felt like he was breaking a rule – technically he was – and that made him panic. He could hear Ryohei calling for him but he could only think about the faces of everyone accusing him for betraying- Gokudera grimaced when pain shot into whole left side of his face.

"Get a hold of yourself." Ryohei grabbed him from the arm and dragged him to what he thought to be a kitchen. Gokudera yanked his arm from the boxer's hold while with the other held his stinging cheek. Ryohei opened his mouth but a deliberately angry voice beat him to it.

"What's with all the noise in here?" Hibari was standing in the kitchen entrance with his arms crossed over his chest. Ryohei just shake his head and turned back to Gokudera.

He stared at the man for a few seconds. "Show me." His eyes landed onto the other's hand that was on his cheek.

Gokudera just glared at the boxer, wanting nothing more than to get away from here. He didn't need to turn around to know that Hibari was glaring holes into his head right now. "No."

Ryohei grunted and grabbed his hand to move it aside to see the damage he had done. "I will send someone to get ice for that." He let go of the hand and walked past Gokudera. "I will go to talk some sense into little brother's head."

Gokudera turned around with wide eyes and cheek completely forgotten. "You can't!" Ah, he was right about Hibari glaring at him. "It was an order, you can't-"

"That's exactly why I can." Ryohei just kept walking while Hibari's look transformed from a borderline snarl into one of an inquisitive.

"You don't understand." Gokudera let out a desperate breath. "It wasn't an order from the Boss."

Now Ryohei did turn around, looking confused as hell, which was completely understandable. "Then who…?"

"It was from a friend." He said with an edgy tone, staring what could be for minutes, waiting for the boxer to figure it out.

Slowly, understanding dawned onto Ryohei's face and he sighed. "He can be so unfair sometimes."

Silence landed on the room and the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard near. A head poked behind Hibari, scanning the room with haste. "What happened?" Haru asked frowning.

"Nothing." Ryohei answered and was about to stride out of the kitchen when a hand grabbed him.

"Don't tell me nothing. I heard that yell and Maria said that you-"

"Gokudera started hyperventilating and-"

"I wasn't-"

"AND, I only saw it acceptable to smack him back to reality." Ryohei pried the hand of him and stole a glance from Hibari. "Talk later. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone."

"Where you're going?" Haru asked with a small glare.

"To get some ice." The boxer replied and walked of, leaving three relatively gloomy people on the silent room. Hibari was back to glaring, Gokudera had rather blank look on his face and Haru's gaze shifted between the two. That scene went on for a while before Hibari grunted, turned around and walked of.

Haru blinked as she watched the man go before turning to Gokudera in askance. He just shake his head, not wanting to talk right now. The woman just shrugged and disappeared. Gokudera sighed. This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

This seems so short even though I could swear it looked longer while ago.. Oh well. And this is un-betaed so.. yeah. Please tell me what you thought of this. There's not really anything happening yet but it's the beginning... of something very weird. And crazy. And wait a few chapter then hot. Ohgay, that's it for tonight. See ya^^


End file.
